Dean Gordon
Dean Gordon directed the following Bear in the Big Blue House episodes and is the Associate and the Technical Director. Name: Dean Gordon Season 2 Episodes as a Director * Look What I Made * Change Is in the Air Season 3 Episodes as a Director Season 4 Episodes as a Director Season 5 Episodes as a Director Season 6 Episodes as a Director Season 7 Episodes as a Director Episode Appearances as a Director (in Alphabetical Order) * Bear Guard * Smellorama * The Winter of His Content * The Malicious Journey * Contraptions! * Buying Math * Playing Store * You Never Know * Tutter's Favorite Nursery Rhyme * Obesity Bear * The New Frontier * Major League Woodland * All Grown Up * Nothing Can Beat * Award Ceremony in Mouse College * A Supply to Keep On Running * Expect to Cooperate * Moss Returns * Plane Coordinating * Ojo's Day Off * Doc Hogg's Christmas Delivery * Pip and the Firework Display * Wheel of Skunk * Pronouns are Products * As Seen on TV * What if I Get Paypal * Pool Club * Mouse Getaway * Woodland Wedding * Saint Patrick's in Woodland Valley * Harry's Duck Heart Crush * Pearls Not Included * Back to Mouse College * Under Every Roof * Worst News * Pip and the Easter Bunny * A Trip to the Woodland Valley Valet * Four Leaf Clover Away in the Pond * Disgust Instinct * Animal Behavior * President Zone * Everything is All Nutrient * Just Set Up the Chairs * Tax Day * Close to Wind * Junky Business * Atomic Hogg * Imagine Nation (episode) * Seeds, I Love You So * High Score (episode) * The Honey Producer * Can You Spare a Dime? * Raise 'em Up * Coordinate Like Bear * Last Day at Mouse College * The Hungry Games * Prom Night in Woodland Valley * Mean Mice, Mean Ducks * A Job for Bear * Bear's Forbidden Card * Let's Make an Achievement * Mice Don't Take Sick Days * Pretend Time * Lonely Home * Super Bear XVII * Bear's New Television * Mind Reader * Bear's New Car * The Bear of All Pulleys * Art Appreciation * Job at the Planetary * Grow Up, Jack Junior * The Big Ball Game Bonanza * Stormy Weather * The Quiz Legendary * What's New, Skippy? * Something to Do, Tutter * Favorite Fables * A Brand New Game * The Best Thanksgiving Ever * Scientific Bear * Dance Moves * Nurture! * Bear Takes You to School * Grandparents Just Want to Have Fun * What Time Spends * What Experiment Does Bear Want to Try? * Shoes for Tutter * Tutter Gathers Some Moss * Making Dinner in Woodland Valley * A Strange Bird * A Trip to the General Store * The Woodland Valley Team * As Different as Day and Night * Bear's Secret Cave * All Weather Bear * Back to Water * The Senseless Detectives * Marketing Bear * Our Neighborhood Festival * Smell That Fresh Breeze and Air * Eating Utensils * Can You Help? * Look What I Made * Colors Everywhere! * A Really Kwanzaa Holiday * Occupations in Woodland Valley * Shape Searchers * Appreciation Day * A Very Hanukkah Holiday * Authority of Novels * The Scavenger Hunt * Bear's Big Holiday * At the Old Bear Game * Love Day * Found Somewhere I Find * The Amazing Skippy * Show and Tell * Rockin' Rocko * History, Herstory, Bearstory * It's Sports-tastic! * The Yard Sale * Words, Words, Words * Playing with Best Friends * Bear's Book Nook * An Unexpected General Store Visitor * Soccer Practice * Fools in April * Moss Returns * Playdates * Up, Down, All Around! (episode) * Seahorse Seashell Party * Thankful in Woodland Valley * Woodland Valley Thanksgiving Feast * As Seen on TV * Pool Club * Mouse Getaway * Midnight Memory * Nothing Can Beat * Who's Getting the Perfect Match at Mouse College? Episode Appearances as the Associate and Technical Director * All Grown Up * Mouse Party * It's Sports-tastic! * Shape of a Bear * What's in the Mail, Today? * Body Language * Last Day of Mouse School * Wait for Me * Super Bear XVII * Show Your Stuff * Bear's Big Costume Party * Bear's Big Pajama Party * Picture This (episode) * Lost Basket * Surviving Skippy * Look Carefully… * Ojo's Picture * View of Spending * A New Doctor in Town * Impossible Attraction * Part of Privacy * No Joke for Jeeter * Mouse, Where's My Jam? * Out of Recycling Things * Just Doing Some Writing * Mud, You Love it Soon * Ojo the Coward * Benny Returns * A Restaurant Named Harry's * Legend of Skippy * The Running Team * Another Big Blue Housecall * Return for Rocko * Plans for Skippy * Puck Meets His Buddy * Labor Day in Woodland Valley * More Smarter * Impossible Attraction * Harry Knows Best * First Day at Mouse School * Why Can't Be Friends? * How Harry Wins the Lottery * When Bear Met Uncle Jetter * Worst Dismay Ever * Who's Getting the Perfect Match at Mouse College? * Skippy Returns * Joy Buddies * Dismay to Rocko * Nothing Left to Live For * New Mouse Kid in College * Otterback * A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 * A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 * Eggscellent * The Anything Box * Cool Twists * Dress Up Day * Some Bread News * Good Options * Prehistoric Bear * The Morning Report * Metal or No Metal * Spooked Around * Winter Solstice in Woodland Valley * All You Get to Know * The Mouse Bully * First Day at Mouse College * Ojo Misses His Friend * Ojo Gets Glasses * Rocko Goes to College * The Boat Float * Dirt, I Love You So! * We Did It Our Way * It's a Mystery to Me * All Connected * Why Bears Can't Fly * Ooh, Baby, Baby * I Gotta Be Me! * When Bear Met the Easter Bunny * Buying Money in Bear's House * The Tutter Family Reunion * What Does Bear Want to Build? * Let's Hit the Road * I Did That! * Step by Step * Bear's Birthday Bash * I For-Got Rhythm!? * Share, Bear * What's the Story? * Afraid Not * Oops, My Mistake * Friends For Life * Halloween Bear * Read My Book * Friends at Play * Picture of Health * The Big Sleep * A Wagon of a Different Color * Back to Nature * When You've Got to Go! * Morning Glory * A Winter's Nap * Listen Up! (episode) * The Ojolympics * What's Mine is Yours * That Healing Feeling * Spring Fever * Lost and Found * Woodland House Wonderful * Summer Cooler * Lost Thing * Bats are People Too * Working Like a Bear * It's All About You * I've Got Your Number * You Learn Something New Every Day * Call It a Day * Clear as a Bell (episode) * Nothing to Fear * Music to My Ears * The Great Pretender * The Great Bandini * A Plant Grows in Bear's House * Falling for Fall * Love is All You Need * Dancin' the Day Away * The Way I Feel Today * Wish You Were Here * This is Your Life, Bear * It's All In Your Head * Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry * The Big Book About Us * Good Times * The Big Blue Housecall * The Big Little Visitor * Magic in the Kitchen (episode) * Need a Little Help Today * Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 1 * Welcome to Woodland Valley Part 2 * If at First You Don't Succeed... * A Good Way to Help It * Dance Fever! * The Baby's Here! * Making Changes * When Harry Met Hallie * The View from You * To Clean or Not to Clean * Great Ball of Firefighters * Bear's Big Mystery (Thanksgiving episode) * Let it Go * Go to Sleep * And to All a Good Night * I Built That! * Tutter's Tiny Trip * Let's Get Interactive * Volunteers of Woodland Valley * Grandma Flutter's 100th Birthday * When You're at Home * Tutter's First Big Sleepover Bash * The Snack Chart * Queen Ojo * Raiders of the Lost Cheese * You Go, Ojo! (episode) * Buggin' * Clam Day Afternoon * The Hogulak Mac 2.0 * And Many More! Category:Directors Category:Technical Directors Category:Associate Directors